User talk:Uberfuzzy
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together We (and Norrath) miss you too 'fuzzy. --lordebon 00:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The new site design doesn't work at all with the eq2 in game browser. I play full screen and always use the in game browser for quest help and stuff. People in game are all complaining and people are saying they are just going to use zam from now on. Please fix this so it doesn't get left behind. Make it work right with the in game browser. The adds cover stuff up and the actual text for quest info if you go there from a clicky is way down the bottom so the frames are having an issue. EQ2 Wikia not usable with generic browers I'm writing this with the in-game browser, I have tried to open EQ2 wikia with Firefox 3.6.12, Firefox 4 Beta 7, Google Chrome and Internet Exploder. It results in the same thing, a frozen screen, so you can't scroll to the bottom of an article. What ever you did, please switch it back so we can have business as usual. I'm not a registered user on this site BTW, I just hang around alot. :Uberfuzzy'slast contribution was more then a month ago. It's more likly that wikia changed something. :please leave messages like this at Talk:Admins since uberfuzzy is very busy with work and non-EQ2 life events as the top note says. :-- 22:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Achievements on Dog The Bounty Hunter Wiki Good day Uber boy! I am the admin at the Dog the Bounty Hunter Wiki and I love to have the achievements be enabled tonight at midnight GMT time please. Thanks Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 17:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :This is an EverQuest2 wiki. Please send Wikia Support requests to --Uberfuzzy 21:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Was I wrong in my conclusion? I checked the channel before making edits. —Tanaric 23:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, your conclusions were not wrong, it hasnt been used in a long time, mostly due to the brokenness of Wikia's IRC gateway, which only came back a few weeks ago, and the additional of ingame voice chat. Its generally a good idea to ask someone, like the admins, before updating/AfD'd wiki project pages that have 'official' info like that. The channel may not have been in use, but it doesnt stop being our channel. I didnt have time to leave a message on your page at the time, or reply to your messages in the channel, as I was still at work. --Uberfuzzy 01:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Apologies if I came off short -- I was also at work and was probably overly terse. ::You are an admin -- do you object to deleting that page and removing the outdated information? Additionally, do "Be bold" and "Assume good faith" not apply here? And finally, do admins carry extra editing authority here? That's at odds with the more populist nature of every other wiki I've worked on. At the other wikis I've worked on, an admin reverting an edit because the editor didn't ask the admin for permission first wouldn't remain an admin for very long. ::Again, not trying to be short, just trying to get clarification. The wiki is so inactive that merely lurking to gain some cultural context is insufficient. Thanks for the help! ::—Tanaric 02:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing wrong with being bold, and your edits were assumed to be in good faith -- the revert tool unfortunately does not allow for a comment in the edit summary, but having edits reverted does not mean that they were bad somehow, just that the IRC still does exist. It's often empty I won't deny that, but we still have it available so we want to be able have folks be able to find it if they want to use it. As for admins carrying more weight, that's not the case. When it comes to AfD requests they are the ones that make the decision, but if it's contested it can always be put up for consensus. This wasn't the case of an admin reverting an edit because there was no permission, it was simply reverting a good faith edit to put a bit of potentially useful content back. The IRC was buggy for a while which helped kill it off, but nothing stopping folks from using it again. ::: We're (in my opinion) one of the more democratic wikis. The admins don't rule by fiat or anything like that, if folks have legitimate concerns or suggestions they get considered and whatnot. (This is coming from a long history of experience as an editor here for ~5 years and only an admin in the last month). The problem is usually getting folks involved, as it's usually only admins and maybe a few long-time users that contribute their thoughts but everyone is welcome to voice their opinion. We're actually a pretty active wiki, though the edits happen fast and furious after an expansion and GU and then to trickle off as most of the main content people care about (mainly quests and such) gets added. There's still a lot of room for stuff to be done though, and we certainly welcome folks willing to come along and make some edits. :::I hope that addresses some of your concerns. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me or start a topic in the forum. --lordebon 04:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Lordebon, I appreciate the response. I respectfully disagree re: the IRC information -- it caused me to waste 20 minutes setting up an IRC client only to find it was empty -- but I'll re-start the argument once I have more editing clout behind me. :) ::::Since I've got you guys here, is there a good place to pitch style changes? I'm considering redoing some zone articles because you have to click through 3+ links to get where you actually want to be currently. I'd make my new version in userspace of course, but it's not clear where to start the discussion advocating my version over what we have currently. ::::—Tanaric 17:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The normal place for suggesting relatively large changes is to create a topic in the forums. For minor changes to specific templates and whatnot their talk page is the usual spot, but if it involves a revamp of it or touches multiple levels the forums is the usual place to go to get feedback and whatnot. As for the IRC, we'll have to agree to disagree; it may not be used very often, but it's still there so it deserves a mention. We could probably but a note that it is not commonly used, if that would help, but we don't want to prevent folks from using it that might want to. --lordebon 18:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah great, thanks for the info. After looking around some more it looks like somebody revamped Everfrost to be basically what I was going to do. Since there's precedent I'll start revamping other zone pages. —Tanaric 18:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) missing Categories Hi! Any idea why i don't see missing categories as a red link anymore? -- 07:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Its something Wikia did, because redlines scare/confuse newbies. --Uberfuzzy 07:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sortable Tables Hello. Does this Wiki support sortable tables? ( I tried the syntax from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table#Sorting, but it didn't work) --Shaddock79 20:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it works. Where were you trying it that it wasnt? --Uberfuzzy 20:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I noticed it - it seems just not visible in preview mode. I guess I'll make myself a sandbox in my user page to try things. --Shaddock79 05:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Javascript? Hey Uber, I heard you can code JS, right? Mind teaching me? I heard you tutor my Friend KellynKaz on JS. 06:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I do not currently have the time for 1:1 training, but you can teach your self most of it using various online sites, such as http://www.w3schools.com/js/ --Uberfuzzy 16:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks Hello! Sorry, just do not know where to ask this. First, some quest marked as having redlinks, but they do not. Whats wrong with them? Example: Quest do not have any redlinks but shown here Category:Articles with poi redlinks. OK. Fixed. Just editing and publishing such page again fixes this problem Second, there are lot of pages with redlinks from Queen's Colony and Outpost of the Overlord zones. There is no way to fix this, because nobody now can visit this obsolete locations. Possibly good strategy will be to convert links on this pages to plain text? So they will be stored for historical reason, but no longer clobber redlink pages. Example: Quest have three redlinks, but this information now useless --Prince Mandor (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'll jump in here. Hi there! An admin page is an ok place to ask questions. On the articles for the Queen's Colony and Famine it looks like the red links have since been fixed. As for obsolete locations, we keep them for the sake of history. There's a red box on the top of the article that says it's been removed from game but we keep these articles around so that people can still link to them. Has Xaliea's Rquest been removed from game? Then it should have the obsolete notice at the top. We have a lot of people who prefer to have the complete information, even obsolete on the wiki. For the obsolete pages with redlinks, maybe that could be their task and you could help us remove the ones on the pages of still active information? We could really use the help there.--Kodia (talk) 13:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for bad English. Possibly I say it wrong. I will try to explain. There are special pages in this wiki. This pages have links to all pages with redlinks. For example: Category:Articles with poi redlinks. This special pages updates very quickly -- if I fix any page with redlink, I no longer see it on this list. But here I see some problems. Some pages placed in this list, but do not have redlinks. And some pages have redlinks, but no longer needed, and cannot be fixed. We can keep them. But how we can change such pages so they no longer shown in a lists of redlinks? --Prince Mandor (talk) 14:24, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::No need to apologize. We have editors on this wiki from around the world and we all need to work with each other. Thank you for working so hard to make the wiki a great place. I see from the note above that the problem seems to be fixed in a lot of places. It could just be that there's a delay in getting information from the server to the wiki and to the databases and back again, causing the strange behavior. Your solution to just make a minor edit on the page seems to be a good one. Could you let me or any of the other Admins know if you see any more strange behavior at the wiki please? We can report some of this to Wikia staff if it's a true problem and not temporary server lag. Thanks again for all your help. Redlinks are tough work but we really appreciate that you're willing to take that task on.--Kodia (talk) 15:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::To add a bit, when it comes to categories (especially those added by the templates, which is the bulk of them) always give it at least 24 hours for the cache to clear and the jobqueue to get things updated before worrying about them being wrong; the wiki software updates such things asynchronously rather than all at once to prevent big lag spikes. If it doesn't show as updated then, a null edit (just opening the page and saving it without making any changes) will purge the page's cache and should cause it to update its categories properly. --lordebon (talk) 02:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) So, does it possible to somehow exclude 'Removed From Game' pages from 'Articles with ... redlinks' lists? --Prince Mandor (talk) 12:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. The mechanics that add those pages to those categories have no knowledge of each other. They each act on the page based on the specific checking they are looking for, and do that one action. Honestly, in the case of RfG stuff, I say we just unlink the items (such as this). --Uberfuzzy (talk) 14:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The only problem though is if someone finds the article and tries to relink it again. However, given that it's RfG, chances are much smaller. We could update the RfG banner though too.--Kodia (talk) 15:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say leave it as-is and just go with removing links on those pages as SOP. I don't really see someone going through the effort to add links back in on an RfG page... I'm guessing the vast majority of traffic is to current quests, I doubt we get much at all going to the RfG stuff and even then the RfG warning at the top should be enough to make it clear it's gone. --lordebon (talk) 16:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Quick question (I hope) I apologize for bothering you, but how difficult would it be to alter the quest template to do an image check prior to putting in the link to Zam, and if one is present tell the Zam link box to move down instead of left (so that adding a picture of the quest giver - to help people that do quests over a series of days identify the NPC that gave them the quest - results in the top of the picture and the line that says "EverQuest 2 Quest Information" being aligned)? Essentially, I'm asking if it is possible for quest pages and NPC pages to react the same way to pictures. Thank you for your time. Necrotherian (talk) 00:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 00:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) please see kodia's talk page for comments RE: Image disputes Please see my comments on my talk page regarding the current dispute related to images.--Kodia (talk) 01:29, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Equipment template explanation hi, i found it very difficult with all the new item effects to find the right ones for some of the new stuff. 1) there is (of course) only a limited set in the default template 2) the naming is not very intuitive to guess from the shortcuts. If you can spare the time maybe you could update the help texts for the default and maybe add the "what it is ingame" to the template explanation? (like swaspeed = spell weapon attack speed). Or add all the stuff with explanation to the default? Or maybe there are even better ideas out there. Tbh, it took me quite a while to find the right stuff adding a few new quest rewards rings and belts this morning until i finally found the right names for the stats by searching other items ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 11:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :: would be nice if the template for gear included all possible things. I also tend to avoid adding items cause it's a pita to search for all these things. you could also include info to remove all unused things after editing. Rittmeister64 (talk) 11:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :When you start with a new article and preload the Equipment template you will see the bluestat helper above the edit window that shows you all Bluestats that we have added. :When ever i add a new bluestat to the Equipinformation Template i update the helper if needed :When you edit an existing article you can klick on the Bluestats Helper. In the Monobook Skin you see it below the Publish Preview Button, In the Wikia Skin you can see it when you click on the + in the top line .. and to make it annoying the Skin loads a Category of the Item with the Bluestats. :For myself i use the Monobook for editing since it works best for me. :Template:EquipInformation#Parameters has every parameter listed that the template supports and the list is quite long :/ :-- 11:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Spell Weapon Attack Speed, Spell Weapon DPS is missing on my blue stats helper. Rittmeister64 (talk) 21:29, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::artime actime sucks. could you add arspeed,acspeed? or simply ars,acs? Tooltip shows them as Ability Reuse Speed, Ability Casting Speed (not time).Rittmeister64 (talk) 21:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I've added arspeed and acspeed to go with the existing srspeed. The old versions (actime and artime) still work and don't need to be replaced, but new preloads will use the "speed" versions which are a closer match to the actual stat name now. However, in the future please try to keep suggestions constructive like your suggestions for the new names... saying it "sucks" doesn't do much to help and isn't needed. --lordebon (talk) 22:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Target/Implied Window Hi, sorry for bothering on your talk page here ;) but i was hoping you might be able to take a look into your target/implied UI piece on EQ2Interface as i am using it for years now, its just the best one - but the new range indicator is missing. Thx in advance --Xinturaia (talk) 14:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.eq2interface.com/downloads/info4569 (might be pending still) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 20:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::hi and thx, worked it out already as i posted there (other username on interface) if you care i can either forward you the updated one or write you what line to add. when you know what to change its just a simple line to insert from the original one. --Xinturaia (talk) 23:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides App Hey Uberfuzzy! Long time no see! San Francisco misses you. :( I'm contacting you on behalf of the mobile team. Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the EQ2 wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! ^^ Best, --Trellar (help forum | blog) 18:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) * I took a look at that. We were actually flagged for the first version of that app, but as I asked around about it, no one ever knew it existed. IMHO (not of all the admins or editors), its sort of overkill. Being that we represent a MMO, you will be AT the computer while playing, so having yet another window into the content while on a mobile device seems a bit odd. Also, since you are at the computer (playing an online game), you have access to an internet browser, both from your computer, or from the ingame browser (if you are one of those strange people that play full screen :P). The mobile skin is adequate if you REALLY need to look stuff up while away from computer. It seems like a great idea for console games, where access to game data like maps, "quests/missions", codes, cheats while never leaving your couch is an awesome idea (I remember putting all the BioShock 1 door codes on one page so I could load it from my phone back when I was a helper). If any of the other admins want to poke around with those instructions, and set stuff up, go right ahead, but I just dont see the value add for it for us (but I reserve the right to be proven wrong) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 23:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Bloglist news I noticed a bit of an Achilles heel in our new blog-based news system in that in any shortened form it seems to completely strip out all linking and the like. The only option I see for the bloglist tag that will preserve linking is the noparse, full post linking version; I've switched the news over to that for now so you can see the difference there. Since the news is already pretty much the last content item in that column, I think we can get by with having the last 3 full news posts there in order to have functional linking in the blogs. Whats your thoughts on it? I took a look at wikia's documentation for that extension and I don't see any option to either preserve formatting/linking while allowing for a length cutoff or even any way to have a full most recent news post and have the next 2 summarized/truncated. That seems to only leave the initial version (with all links stripped) or the full blog posts with links. --lordebon (talk) 05:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that when I first set it up, and fired off some emails to wikia tech to see where the bug was causing that, and was waiting to hear back before I tried something else. Like I originally said, its all a new frontier! Thanks for tweaking. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 23:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Icons & the SOE data feed When you get a chance, could you take a look at Talk:Admins#A_thought_about_icons? In particular, since you and Kodia are the ones with the relationship with SOE I'm curious as to how we (other admins at minimum, and the users in general) can access the feed and under what terms and if mirroring the icons on the wiki from the feed would be acceptable to SOE. --lordebon (talk) 19:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Will read it tonight and reply there. I actually have a trick coming shortly related to the icons and the API :) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 23:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) User:Yaviey When you get a chance, can you give User:Yaviey admin rights as well? Dexella mentioned it and it looks like she hasn't been flagged yet. We should probably work up a userpage flag similar to the admin one for our official SOE representatives on the wiki, so that users seeing their signature on a welcome message know they're SOE and not a standard wiki admin. Thoughts? --lordebon (talk) 14:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Marked her account, and poked her on skype for not pestering me sooner. I updated the admin list section on Admins also. Yeah, we should throw together a quick admin'ish badge to put on their user pages (ours could use a sprucing too). --Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Zone moves When you get a chance, could you take a look at this on some requested zone moves? --lordebon (talk) 18:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) We miss the Boom Blox Wikia! Remember that Wikia called the Boom Blox Wikia? I have been helping it out! Please come back to this Wikia because we miss the Wikia so much. I have contacted Brittonshayne. Please help revive the Boom Blox Wikia! From Jazz -- 20:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) User box templates with eq2 wire feeds would be nice , as they pull data from eq2 though delayed they least are nice to update code or BBcode , A macro to take a chunk of html/bbcode >>> wikia dielect out--!>> code for us whom get html over wiki. I Do html 4 or 5 , but wiki markdowns due to lack of consistency I sometimes feel Irkeked..... convert the code over macro , remove the html-convert-me tags poof happy. ' ' Anyhow I have had a woe-ful time converting BBcode from the nice Sigbox and link for user page of mine , from BBCODE to wiki or HTML to wiki, much much anyomnet If thier were a userbox featuring it , :-) :-) , then it would show updates on the sig image etc ... and If thier were a feed function I dont have to keep using the static chair templates and editing each bit .... by hand ever time. on sig or like. pull data from eq2u wire , lvl up 3 days ago yup it shows , etc. http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463857149700 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463857149566 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463858534521 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463857197062 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463857197900 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463858596052 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463857174545 http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/character_detail/463858596047 Much to my irk the converted code not showing well either. Necrose (talk) 00:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Is Boom Blox dead? Hey, you didn't answer my question, it was: When can you go back on the Boom Blox Wikia? you didn't respond! I'm forever alone! -- 16:08, May 6, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Edittools Hi Uberfuzzy I saw that MediaWiki:Edittools have a problem with the "Show this page with" links. The code looks good but somehow i land up any various sides when i try to use the bluestat helper for example. I tryed to load the bluestat helper on your talkpage but the result link was *http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Index.php?action=edit&editintro=Template:Bluestatcommon instead of *http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Uberfuzzy?action=edit&editintro=Template:Bluestatcommon I tryed it on other pages too the result link is allways the one with Index.php. I still use Monobook with Firefox for edits, i tryed iexplore with the wikkia skin and it has the same effect. If you have time could you look into it? -- 14:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I think that has something to do with the fact that the top "More" button that opens up the MediaWiki:Edittools page in a pop-over section doesn't seem to be passed the page's name properly. I've removed that bit from Edittools and put it in the NewArticleText instead, where it seems to be working. I've also trimmed the NAT down a bit to make it a much nicer fit in the 3-lines so that only the preloads require expanding. The tabber extension seems to be completely broken so it's not tidying up the preloads as much as I'd like, but at least now the various helpers will load. They need a bit of cleanup to fit better in the Wikia skin, but in monobook they should look fine as always. --lordebon (talk) 19:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Another update: Wikia found a javascript bug in one of the wiki-wide js that was apparently what was breaking tabber, so that now works again (including in the newarticletext area). I've rearranged the preload buttons a bit in there to fit better, and everything in this topic should now be back up and running. --lordebon (talk) 18:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ProSieben Put together a w:template:P7S1 to consolidate wikis distributed by this company internationally and was wondering if the footer could be included on the homepage. +Y 04:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be honest, I'm kinda iffy on it now, as we've got official'ish connection to SOE now,. I've left a message with the soe people to get their input, but I have a feeling it will ultimately be "our" choice. Can you also post this on Talk:Admins, so the others can give some input on it? --Uberfuzzy (talk) 14:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) compact harvesting kit Somebody's confused, and I don't rule out that it's me. In the game currently, the recipe name has the word 'compact' in it, but the item created does not. On the wiki currently, the page Compact Ash Harvesting Kit says it's crafted. I believe the name of the page for the crafted item is supposed to match what the in-game examine window says (not the recipe name). I suspect that there has been a change to the game since the old bought-items were replaced by crafted items, and both the crafted and old non-crafted items now all have the same name, without the word 'compact' in it. Except that they haven't changed the names of the recipes. See screen shot of a recipe I obtained this year, and the 'examine product' window, along with the examine window of the crafted item I made recently. Social media buttons please take a look at User talk:Chillispike#Social media buttons -- 23:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) input welcome input welcome about TLE servers Talk:Admins#TLE Servers -- 05:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I really like the main page. How did you do it? Find me here: http://crossout.wikia.com/wiki/User:R2T9 Thanks. R2T9 CAWiki Hey Uberfuzzy, how are you doing? I'm ZombieW, a active Administrator in CAWiki! xD I saw that you CAWiki! That Wiki it's abandoned... =/ I saw that you change ZeroExalted permissions in the past. I was hoping that you can do for me as well... All others users are left. Please contact me! http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZombieW :you can try Adoption of a wiki. :posting it here since Uberfuzzy is afk since quite a while now. :-- 17:56, April 11, 2017 (UTC)